kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Eater
Overview Heart Eater is an alien organism with an insatiable thirst for hunting and killing Kaiju. Her arms terminate in short-range projectile weapons, and she has crude wings which she uses for increased speed & mobility, making her best suited for hit-and-run attacks. The Heart Eater can specifically attune her weapons to a particular kaiju - usually by drawing a sample of the target's blood with her deadly Arm Scythes. Once attenuated to a specific target, the Heart Eater's weapons become irresistibly strong against that opponent. Origin Long ago, an alien bounty-hunter made her living by tracking and killing dangerous monsters across the galaxy. She had incredibly keen senses and a Hunter's intuition, and so she was known as “The Hunter's Heart.” Somehow, she came into possession of an alien artifact which bonded to her, augmenting her powers by allowing her to absorb strength from her opponents. While not exactly a hero, The Hunter's Heart used her increased powers to escalate her hunts and killed many galactic scourges in the process. Over time, as she absorbed the essence of more and more defeated opponents, she lost sight of her original goals and began to devote herself only to the pleasure of the hunt. Eventually this pleasure turned into need, and then the need turned into a desperate drive. People forgot that she had ever been known as “The Hunter's Heart” - and she became known only as “The Heart Eater.” She is constantly moving between the stars - silently stalking new foes. Energy System The Heart Eater fuels her energy by stealing the vital essence (generally blood) of her opponents. She may use her abilities and weapons even without energy, but once empowered her weapon attacks become intensely powerful against the kaiju to which she is attuned. This process also boost her metabolism - giving her increased speed and strength while the attenuation lasts. Ranged Combat The Heart Eater has numerous ranged attacks at her disposal. Her forearms terminate in twin projectile weapons - which may be used continuously. These are deadly at very close range, or when properly attenuated to an opponent. She can also drop Mines as she moves about - creating ground-based traps for her opponents. Grappling The Heart Eater lacks the upper-body strength to reliably hoist kaiju over her head. However, she does rely on impaling her foes with her Arm Scythes in order to drain their essence. This means that her grapples are damaging, though they do not serve to reposition opponents very effectively. A successful grapple also attunes her weapons - which sets her up for MASSIVE additional damage against that specific opponent. Melee Combat The Heart Eater is a deadly opponent at close range, with a variety of killing and crippling attacks at her disposal. Unfortunately, her emphasis on speed and damage has left her with only modest armour - so she cannot effectively trade blows at close range. When an opportunity presents itself, however, the Heart Eater is very well suited to getting in close for a kill. Weaknesses The Heart Eater has become completely dependent upon the power she draws from opponents while in combat. This compels her to continuously seek out new opponents - and engage them without provocation. She is especially manic when facing an opponent who has some element which she could potentially incorporate into her own arsenal - many of her adornments were originally (or inspired by) defeated opponents. Careful opponents who can deny her the magical attenuation she craves will find the Heart Eater to be much less of a challenge than the fearsome combatant she once was. Animation Guidelines: *Personality: Heart Eater is a hunter - which means she doesn't expose herself to unnecessary danger, but she is also ruthlessly brutal when it comes time to attack. She “skates” around while barely touching the ground - much like Storm in Marvel vs. Capcom. She stays low to the ground, and leans into her movements to keep her profile low. Despite her wings, Heart Eater does not fly. *Combat Focus: Heart Eater has a solid variety of projectile attacks - but she must close to melee range to power up her energy. Many of her projectiles do not require energy - but when her energy is gone they function more like melee attacks than heavy-hitting energy blasts. Many of her basic attacks are animated as weapon strikes. *Special Considerations: Heart Eater's signature charge attack - and her method for regaining energy - revolves around impaling opponents with her elbow-mounted Arm Scythes. We need to make sure she can bring these to bear above her head, or find some other way to charge with them facing forward. Gallery hearteater-small.jpg|Heart Eater concept artwork by Matt Frank Heart Eater Cgi.jpg|CGI Model of Heart Eater Heart Eater 7.jpg|Another phase of the sketch process External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Fall of Nemesis Category:Cybernetic Category:Monster Category:Big Bad Shadow Man Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Fall of Nemesis Monsters Category:Alien Category:Mutant Category:Stone Category:Kaiju that turn to stone Category:Smart kaiju Category:Parasite